Does he care? We'll see
by blink-write182
Summary: What happens when one of Japans most powerful CEO's adopts a teenager? Is Seto Kaiba in over his head, or can two broken souls make a family.


"Wake up, you lazy buffoon," snaps a bitter voice. The flicker of the blinds is what really wakes me up. Pouring light into the small dark room, though judging by the amount of said light, it appears to still be the early morning. I don't move from my bed because that would make this person's job too easy. You see, I'm an only child and my parents are both workaholic, who for some reason decided having a child was only good for their image. Taking care of me not so much. About a year ago, a man that worked closely with my father, proposed a solution. Which is how I ended up in my current predicament.

As I lay perfectly still, the unwelcomed guest moves from their place by the window. Where to exactly I'm unsure, sneaking a peak would almost certainly give me away. I mentally curse myself for sleeping on my back. "I know you're faking," the guest speaks. His warm breathe tickling my ear, indicating his close proximity.

"Kaiba-san, it's Saturday." I reply, sitting up.

He's sitting at the edge of the bed. Dressed in his weekend clothes, if you think a black dress shirt and black skinny jeans, fit that category. His hair is styled the same as always, not a strand out of place. "I'm well aware of that, but I wont have you sleeping the day away, while I work." He speaks in a more surprisingly polite tone.

"You're such a priss." I mumble.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." I roll my eyes and proceed with my morning routine, as Kaiba leave to his study. I shower and change into an old flannel and faded jeans. Making my way to the kitchen I grab the food left by the chef. It's an assortment of fruits and a veggie omelet. _In this house we eat healthy._ I chuckle to myself, thinking about how long along it was Kaiba spoke those ever words. One year. Has it really been that long?

Seems just like yesterday I was waking up in a hospital and now all I have are the scars from that day. It's not as it sounds. I was riding on the back of my friend's motorcycle, when a car tried to run us off the road for fun. My parents thought I was being reckless like always and blamed me for the accident. I'll admit I wasn't the prefect child. I stayed out late, got multiple piercing and tattoos without permission, yet I still managed to maintain perfect grades.

What my real problem was I hated feeling alone in this world.

Everyday I would come home to an empty house that was just another reminder that the loss was real.

My eyes burn as the tears begin to form, as I remembered the date. It's October 31. Normally everyone is excited because it's Halloween. You can carve pumpkins, dress up and then stuff your face with ungodly amount of candy. At one point in time that was me, until six years ago. No longer do I think of the popular icon to emulate for an evening, nor indulge my hungry sweet tooth. Instead I carve a small pumpkin and visit my little brother's grave.

I place my plate in the sink and go to retrieve this year's pumpkin. Then design I chose to crave was a cartoon Frankenstein, along with the number six, indicating how old he would have been.

No one besides my parents knows about him. He was a surprise to us all. In a way he was going to bring our family back together, at least that was my hope.

Carefully I load the pumpkin into my backpack, along with a book and a battery operated candle. I'm a big reader and would probably have been the one reading him scary stories; instead I read them to his grave. I grab my keys and phone, leaving the mansion. Normally I would inform Kaiba about departing, but I'm not in the mood to be questioned about my destination.

I'll admit when my parents brought up the idea of me living with Seto Kaiba, I honestly thought it was a joke. The man is 26. Owns his own company and is the definition of anti-social. Making appearances only for the sake of his company. Though don't let that fool you, the man can still dish out an ear full, if you piss him off the right way. So why adopt a teenager? Especially one who gets joy from ruffling his imaginary features every so often.

"Going some where?" I pause mid step as I hear Kaiba's voice. I swear the man is part ninja, or at least has some type of sixth sense.

"Somewhere important, Kaiba-san. I swear I'll be back before night fall." My voice tensing slightly, as I try to keep my composure. Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to tell him. He does have a brother after all, Mokuba.

At times like these I wish Mokuba wasn't away at school.


End file.
